Checking on Dessert
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: A fancy dinner, Danny excuses himself to check up on the dessert. When really, He's other ideas on his mind.    Pairing: Pones and Flones at the beginning  I don't own McFly, of course - -    ENJOY! x


You could almost here the fancy classical music, the setting perfect. Couples in their fancy dresses and tuxedo's, chatting about whatever they thought was interesting, or important, or anything to do with money. A long dinner table, filled with people. Above them, a beautiful chandelier that glistened, sparkled in the light.

Danny, the host of these get togethers, was always the main attraction, the entertainment, a funny man. Even being quiet, there was always something so alluring about him. He felt a hand on his under the table, looking to his right, seeing his boyfriend giving him a smile, those big brown eyes; Tom. Danny smiled back weakly, hearing cluttering sounds coming from the kitchen, catching his attention.

He bit his lip, knowing exactly what is was. "I'm going to check on dessert." his lips close to Tom's ear, whispering delicately. He knew how to make shiver's go down people's spines, which is exactly what happened to Tom. Danny smirked, getting out of his chair, pushing it in, walking around the table. His expression went straight, sly, another thing on his mind.

Pushing open the door, it made no sound. The smell of dessert filling his senses, not all of them. Standing there, making the dessert, is what he wanted, what he'd been craving so much for a while now. The thought, the danger made him shiver. He watched as the younger boy was preparing the dessert. Danny licked his lips at the sight. He was younger, a smaller frame, but something Danny couldn't get off his mind. His body was flawless, Danny had seen him topless before, even naked, watching him unchange. He wanted to get his hands on that pure skin.

He watched as the boy started to fill the dishwasher from dinner, this was his chance. Danny made sure no one was watching, closing the door behind him, walking over to the boy, not making a sound. He waited for the boy to close the dishwasher, watching the vibrations coming from the machinery. Danny approached him from behind, pinning him to the machine, causing the boy to gasp.

"Master Jones?" The boy said in a surprised tone, trying to look behind him, in which Danny would not allow him.

"Shh." Danny whispered delicately in the boy's ear, letting his big, freckled hands travel around to his front, cupping at his chest, feeling the other boy tense. "I came to get on dessert." speaking in the same tone. He smirked as the boy's eyes fluttered to a close.

"I-it's almost ready, sir." The boy replied, looking into the corner of his eye. He stumbled a bit, being pushed more against the dishwasher, palms pressed flat on the top. He could feel the vibrations against his front, biting his lip at the sensation.

"Master, Dougie." Danny corrected, trailing his hands lower over Dougie's body. Dougie wasn't as built as him, or as Tom, but he liked that. "Call me Master."

He watched the Dougie through sly eyes, narrow. Danny stopped what he was doing, quickly feeling the younger boy's body twitch, aching for more, managing to let a response.

"Master..."

Danny smirked, how easy it was. If he knew it was this easy, then why was he with Tom? He shrugged the thoughts off, it wasn't what he wanted to think about right now. "Does Dougie want Master to touch him?"

"Yes." Dougie breathed softly in response, arching his back slightly.

"Yes what?"

"Master."

Danny could've almost chuckled. He had control, as per usual. He let his fingers slide along Dougie's body, trailing an outline of Dougie's cock over his trousers. He felt the boy let out a quiet gasp.

The combination of Danny's hands and the consistent rhythm of the dishwasher was sending Dougie into extasy; pinned between both. He suddenly let out a sharp gasp, Danny had cupped his ass in a swift movement. "Ohh, Master." he moaned softly, biting into the skin of his bottom lip. He bowed his forehead forwards, blonde fringe falling infront of his eyes as he wiggled his hips slowly.

"Mmm..." The older boy closed his eyes at this feeling, rubbing his hands over the back of Dougie's trousers. "You're naughty for wanting this, Dougie. You're a naughty little whore. I could fire you, you fucking slut." Danny said through his teeth through the tension.

"Master, please." Dougie whispered, wanting.

A smirk curled up across Danny's lips. "Please? Mmm, you like it when I speak to you like that? You filthy whore." He taunted quietly, sliding his hands over the front of Dougie's trousers, undoing the front, noticing that the boy had been growing. He slid them down, along with his boxers, allowing them to become a bunched up pile at Dougie's ankles.

Dougie hitched a breath at the cool hair hit his skin, digging his nails into the metal of the dishwasher, bumping now against his freed cock pressed over his stomach.

Danny watched the back of Dougie's head for his reactions, moving his legs as apart as they could. "Don't make a sound, whore." He spoke into Dougie's ear, carefully lowering his head down on the dishwasher with one hand. With his other hand, He carefully slid his middle finger through Dougie's heated crack, circuling over the tight wrinkly entrance.

A gasp escaped the blondes mouth, pushing his ass back, asking for it. He wanted the out of body experience. "M-Master." Dougie stuttered, the side of his face moving along with the vibrations. "Master, please..."

"Shh." Danny silenced him, "No talking. You don't want everyone to find out how big of a slut you are, do you?" in a slow movement, he inserted the finger through Dougie's tight hole. He felt the boy squirm underneath him. "Do you like that, Dougie? Do you like it my finger inside of you?" This was making Danny hard himself, his smooth cock pushing against the material of his boxers.

The boy nodded in response, not saying a word, obidient. As much as he wanted to say. He swallowed down a moan, thrusting his hips slowly back and forth at Danny's movements. He bit his lip hard at the second finger being added. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

Danny directed his eyes towards the door. It hadn't been long, no one would come in. He growled under his breath, pulling his fingers out of the wet canal, dragging them up the boy's lower back. The liquid glistening on his skin. He reached for his belt undoing it with one hand, at the same time reaching around Dougie's front, caressing his now fully erect cock. "Dougie needs a good _fucking, _doesn't he?" Danny pressed his thumb over the head, already leaking with precum.

The blonde let out a soft moan, not being able to help it. It felt too fucking good to stay silent. He didn't want to stop, it was exilherating what Danny was doing to him, and the dishwasher. "Yes..." he nodded once again, "Yes master, please.. please fuck me with your hard cock." Gyrating his hips in a cicurlar motion, slow.

Pursing his lips, Danny's blue eyes watching intentively. The way Dougie could move his hips, his ass. He'd his trousers undone, shoving them down with his boxers. He'd grabbed Dougie's small hips with a quick motion, hearing him groan. Slowly, he pushed through Dougie's awaiting hole until he was fully inside.

He let out a moan as Danny's thick cock filled him. "Please move, Master. Fuck me on the dishwasher while your boyfriend is out there. Fuck me like a whore, Master." Dougie whispered out of breath, panting.

Danny clenched his teeth at that. The dirty talk was a huge turn on for him. He pulled out slowly before slamming back into the blonde underneath him. "Ugh.." He groaned. Dougie was so tight, the tightest he'd ever fucked, continuing at a rough steady pace.

"Oh.. Oh master.. yes." Dougie said through his teeth. He wanted more, snaking one of his legs out of the bunch on the floor. He leaned one of his knees up on the dishwasher to spread his legs out more, rocking his hips back and forth, onto the cleaning machine and against Danny's cock. He pressed his his back against Danny's chest, biting his lip hard. "Shove that huge dick inside of me!" letting out a quiet squeak. "Master, you make me so hot.. so hard. You're so big, so fucking big. Ohh yes, fuck me.. Just like that.. Mmm, you're so deep in my tight ass. Ooh, don't stop!"

His words were making Danny get more into it. He growled, grabbing Dougie by his blonde hair, turning his head to face him, smashing their mouths together. Their lips moved in unison, tongues pushing against eachothers for dominance -which Danny clearly had- teeth bashing. Danny's thrusts became more hard, hearing the banging against the dishwasher. His other hand still tightly gripping onto Dougie's hip.

They didn't know how loud they were being, they didn't care.

"Yes, Dougie.. Fuck." Danny moaned into the younger boys mouth. "You're so tight, so fucking good." He could hear the sound of Dougie wanking himself off over the dirty kisses. He moved his hand off of Dougie's hip, grabbing onto his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He could tell he was close, Dougie was too. "I'm going to cum, Dougie.." he whispered in a breath, the tightness in his balls becoming too much.

Dougie nodded against his lips. "Do it, cum in me, Master. I want to feel you cum in me, fill me.." his voice was quiet, but urgent.

Danny let out a groan, slowing down his thrusts, slamming in once more. Thick seed escaped the head on his cock, filling the blonde. He continued to groan, seeming never ending. It was so much, he could feel the white liquid slide down his shaft, creating a beautiful mess.

The blonde gasped, leaning his head back as the warm sensation filled him to the top. His vision blurred as Danny's hand continued to get him off. His hips bucked upwards as strings of semen flew up his chest and onto the dishwasher, repressing the orgasmic scream. He fell back on Danny's chest, who caught him immediately, both breathless, sweating, panting.

Danny let out a breath, looking down at the mess on Dougie's chest. He lazily moved his index and middle finger through the sticky liquid, catching some before bringing it up to Dougie's lips.

The small boy's tongue flicked out, licking his own semen curiously before sucking on Danny's fingers completely.

"Mmm..." Danny's eyes closed at the feeling of his fingers being consumed by Dougie's wet, hot mouth, tasting himself. When he could tell Dougie was done, he turned the boys head, pulling him into another heated kiss, now tasting the younger man on his tongue. Danny had got the dessert he wanted for tonight.

It was the first, and most certainly wouldn't be the last.


End file.
